Helping Hand
by eonsofmemories
Summary: PREAMBLE/PREQUEL to FALLEN. Find out how exactly Logan decides to offer to help Jasmine with her chore of drying her bed sheets in a really flirty, romantic way. Rated T. JOGAN FLUFF.


Logan was currently doing swim laps, moving his hand strokes over his head as the water splashed hard with his hands as he dove in. He was so engrossed in his swimming that he didn't even notice Jasmine carrying a hamper full of bed sheets in one hand and a bin full of water in the other come near the pool.

Jasmine was just about to set her hamper onto the tile ground, when she noticed Logan's blonde head popping out of the water as he swam, and then back in.

Her eyes widened with shock, blush appearing on her cheeks at the thought of a shirtless, wet Logan. Could he get any more sexier?

"Logan? Isn't he supposed to be at work right now?" She was already feeling uncomfortable for some reason after watching him swim in the waters. But of course, she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Lindy suggested her to dry off her bed sheets here, since her house was currently undergoing construction. She said that Logan would be at work right now, so it would be perfectly cool for her to do her chore here. She's been staying over at the Watsons' for the past month anyway.

She grew uncomfortable at the thought of him coming closer to her - it always made her go hazy and get that whole 'butterflies in her stomach' feeling. And she was pretty sure Logan knew the effect he had on her.

Deciding not to think of the matter any further, and just concentrate on doing her current chore, she set the hamper in the corner near the wall of his home, and brought a few sheets with her as she stood near the pool, away from where Logan was doing his laps.

It was a pretty big pool.

* * *

Logan's wet head finally emerged out the blue, chlorine waters, and he stood up, running his hands through his hair, raking it in style.

Noticing that Logan was starting to notice her in a surprised manner, she turned her cheek the other way, avoiding his gaze.

"Whatcha doing here, MP?" He coolly asked her, lifting his chin in a 'sup' manner. It was just like the sup gesture that Seth guy did towards Lindy on the first day of school.

Jasmine was shocked at his flirting nature these days.

"MP?" She glared at him, was that his new taunt for her? She angrily set down the bed sheets onto the lawn chair near her, and directly faced him.

"Miss Perfect." Wasn't it obvious? Wow, and she calls me dumb.

Jasmine in return smirked and rolled her eyes at him. _How original, Logan. Logan-ing again._ "Very funny," she said, turning away from him, and angrily picked up a wet bed sheet from the water bin on the ground, twisting and wringing it out with her hands.

"What's in the bin?"

"Nora wanted some bed sheets washed and dried."

"This is a swimming pool. You don't clean bed sheets here."

_I'm not stupid, Logan._ Her conscience barked at her as she turned her attention towards him upon hearing his voice. "I'm not stupid like you. I already washed them. I'm just drying them out."

Clad in only swimming trunks, he looked Jasmine up and down with his eyes as he slowly ascended out of the pool, water dripping from his wet body. He got out of the swimming pool in style so that he could enjoy every second of her vulnerability. He watched her churn the bed sheets in an old fashioned manner and wring the water out of the sheet. Putting a foot onto the tile ground, he was mere inches away from her, and she was oblivious to his motions. Or so he thought. He knew that Jasmine gets affected by his closeness, and he was in such a flirty mood that he decided to do just that. His Jazz couldn't resist him.

But Jasmine felt it. She grew shy and uneasy as he stepped out of the pool and came closer to her, that devilishly handsome smirk on his face. She wavered her gaze onto the ground, unable to face him. He smiled as he made one more step forward to her, he was enjoying how shy and un-Jasmine like he could make her feel.

Smile still present on his lips, he bent forwards even closer to her, grabbing the other end of the bed sheet that Jasmine was wringing out with her hands. Negligible distance existed between the two now, and Jasmine found it hard to breathe with their close proximity. Plus, Logan's blazing fiery gaze on her as he used the cloth to wipe his face wasn't helping one bit. It made her feel all weird inside. What was happening?

Jasmine's outward indifference towards him assured him even more that there was a mini storm going on her mind to control herself so that she wouldn't start drooling on him.

She stepped a bit away from him to increase the distance between them. But she couldn't go far, as Logan had still grasped onto the other end of the sheet she was wringing. He gazed at her with a charismatic smile, admiring her as she continued to blush profusely, purposely stepping away and avoiding his gaze.

And Logan Watson wasn't one to ever back down. _Time to play. Just giving her a helping hand_, he said to his conscience with a charming voice. He started to wring out the bed sheet on his end, causing Jasmine to willingly, or unwillingly, step towards him again. In the process, he was literally adoring her with his eyes, watching her every awkward movement and smiling to himself. And she remained stubborn - wavering her gaze towards the tile floor, her eyes shifted away from him. Logan watched as innocence danced in her eyes as he continued.

A naughty smile appeared on his lips as he noticed that Jasmine was firm in not moving, staying in place.

_All right, two can play at that game._ He used the sheet as a rope, gripping onto it to walk closer and closer to her. Each step he took minimized the distance between them.

Soon enough, his chest was barely away from her back as he stood dangerously close to her, tilting his head towards her neck, taking in her scent.

Her heart began to wildly pump at an exceedingly high rate as she felt his essence near her again. She hated the effect he had on her - it made her go weak in the knees.

She took deep breaths in and out. _It's okay Jass. It's just dorky Logan. Totally not some transformed hunky dude Logan. Breathe breathe._

Logan narrowed his eyes on Jasmine as she fidgeted with bed sheet in hand. It was quite obvious that Jasmine was attracted to him. He moved from behind her to in front of her now, closer to her body. Jasmine shivered slightly and blushed profusely at their new found proximity; she turned away her face from him, but her body couldn't. She just stood in place as Logan kept looking at her in a flirty manner. She looked at everything the whole universe had to offer except for him, Logan. And little did Logan know that he would get a treat of witnessing Jasmine blush for the first time.

"Why are you blushing like some 50's heroine?" He asked in a smug manner, as Jasmine was on the verge of becoming a red tomato. He didn't take his gaze away from her for even a single second as he asked her the question, letting go of the sheet in hand.

"I'm blushing." She laughed it off nervously, with great difficulty. "Why would I be blushing?" She commented, her voice becoming weak.

Jasmine was never one to be an insecure or weak girl. But she did have one weakness - romance. Especially when it came to Logan. She tends to just melt like cheese whenever he came close to her.

Perhaps the air was becoming too hot to handle, for she walked away from him, going to the lawn chair a bit aways from them. She set the bed sheet on the chair, and picked up his navy blue coloured bath robe that he usually wore right after his daily swims. She extended her hand holding the robe to the left, gesturing Logan to take it.

"Here. Wear it." She told him.

However, Logan was having way too much fun with this to just accept the robe and end it here.

"Why don't _you_ put it on me?" Logan asked her in a teasing way, knowing she would just get uncomfortable at the thought. He just loves to see her off guard.

Jasmine's cheeks immediately became red with blush, and she slightly bit her upper lip at the thought of her slipping Logan's robe on him. Had he no shame? She didn't dare look back at him.

Even though he was behind her, her blushing didn't go unnoticed by him. Ah, how he loved to tease her.

"Wh-why should _I_ put it on you? Just wear it yourself."

"Well, I don't plan on wearing it myself anytime soon. The rest... Is upto you.." He teased with a slightly husky, charming voice apparent in his one-loner.

_Ugh, Logan you are such a tease. _Realizing that Logan wasn't going to budge, she moved behind him close enough that the front of her body was in contact with his bare back and red trunks; the only thing separating their contact was the robe that Jasmine held up, her fingers grasped around the arm holes so that Logan could slide his arms into them.

She scrunched up the right arm hole and moved towards his right side. Logan did not budge an inch, and stood in place, flashing a smug smile towards her. Honestly, he didn't think she'd be willing to do this.

Jasmine hesitantly moved the arm hole closer to him.

He slowly slid his arm into the blue hole, moving his whole body with him. As he slid his arm in, he moved his face dangerously close to hers, his eyes gazing at her innocence and shy- filled ones. Move any closer and his lips would be in contact with hers.

Jasmine shyly moved her face away from his as he turned over his shoulder, moving his own face closer to hers. However, she was unsuccessful as Logan tugged on the bathrobe on his shoulder - his hand right near her grip on the same bath robe - causing Jasmine's face to reluctantly come closer right back to Logan's. He seduced her with his eyes and curved his lips upward as she moved to the left this time once his arm was slid fully in. His smile was slow and sultry, and not quick and forced.

He turned his face towards his left with her as she moved. He repeated his actions again as she repeated hers. This time, coming even more closer to her lips.

Frightened of whether he was really going to kiss her, Jasmine hastily fitted the top of the robe onto his shoulders as soon as he put his arm inside the hole, and let go of the robe altogether. She was sure she'd become a red tomato if she had to be near him any longer.

He smiled to himself at witnessing Jasmine's behavior, noticing that she hadn't moved an inch from where she was standing behind him. Just avoiding his gaze. He looked at her over his shoulder as he put on his robe and tied the belt at the front. His hands were busy in tying the belt, fastening the robe to his body, but his mind and heart was centered on Jasmine's flushed state - her innocent, doe brown eyes as they refused to look up at him. He still gazed at her even after his hands were done with the clothing material.

* * *

"Only three sheets left?" He asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She rolled her eyes at him, and confidently walked towards her sheets lain on the lawn chair, picking one up and wringing the water out of it with her hands. "Nope. There's 10 more that I have to wring out."

"Are you crazy?" He walked upto her, grabbing the other end of the sheet she was holding, copying her actions. "Just give them to the dry cleaners. And tell Mom that you dried them yourself."

That earned an a-mark menacing glare from Jasmine sent his way.

She turned towards him, facing him, "I can't lie.. Like _you_."

Logan directly gazed at her face as she turned back around to face her white bed sheet again. He listened as she went on, "I promised Nora that I would wash and dry all these bed sheets myself." She told him, huffing, putting all the strength that was in her upper arms into wringing the life out of the sheet.

"You know looking at you, it looks like the sheets have wringed YOU out, not the other way around." Jasmine immediately froze her hand motions on the sheet at hearing Logan's taunt. "And if you end up wringing out ten more sheets like this, no doubt you'd faint," he continued to remark.

_Ugh, didn't he have anything better to do?_ Jasmine thought as she listened to his utter nonsense.

"And then I'D have to take care of you," Logan teased playfully, and Jasmine rolled her eyes in response.

Logan walked away from her, and went towards the laundry hamper sitting by the cream wall. Jasmine noticed Logan was no longer by her side and looked across to find that he was picking up the hamper full of damp bed sheets that she was supposed to dry by hand. A shock look filled her face as he faced her again with hamper in hands, "what are you doing!"

"_You_ made the promise.. Not me." He challenged.

She blinked her eyes back in surprise. Logan... And work? Impossible. He's so lazy! Why would he even bother to help her?

"Tell mom that _I_ gave the bed sheets to the dry cleaners." He told her in a authoritative manner, walking away from the poolside. He couldn't see Jasmine having to work so hard for nothing. He was starting to develop affection, attachment, and care for his best friend.

However, he was shortly stopped in his footsteps by Jasmine, who ran hastily towards him, grabbing a hold of the hamper in his hands using her hands to grasp it at the top. "Wait, Logan." She angrily objected, glaring at him in a fiery manner. Being the perfectionist she was, she started to put the bed sheets that were starting to fall out of the hamper because of the sloppy way Logan was holding it back inside the hamper as she spoke, "why don't you go chill with Garrett or something? Why are you messing in my business?" She said as she pulled and tugged the hamper towards her body, but found that Logan was being stubborn and his hands were firmly and equally as grasped around the hamper as hers was.

"Im used to it now. In messing with your business, of course." He taunted.

Jasmine had nothing left to say as he told her he would give the sheets to dry cleaning on the way to Garrett's, and left the pool area with hamper in hand.

She watched in surprise as Logan left, leaving her speechless. Jasmine put her hands on her hips at the thought of him. _You're so unpredictable, Logan. But that's sweet of you._ A smile crept up her lips as she thought of him.


End file.
